


midnight and moon and butterfly

by Europe_Sakana, Vera_White



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/pseuds/Vera_White
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	midnight and moon and butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/gifts).



天階夜色涼如水，坐看牽牛織女星。

The night is as cool as water in the sky, sitting and watching the stars of Altair and Weaver.

After the destruction of the world by the Queen, the present environment is more like the ancient times than the prosperity of the society in terms of technology. The shimmering stars are once again given the opportunity to shine in the sky, decorating the night without artificial light.

The blood bead tree by the river emits a soft glow in the moonlight, where lovers resting and lazing around sit under the tree, listening to the shallow water wash over the gravel and make splashes, quietly enjoying the time they spend snuggling with each other.

"By the way, does Selicia like butterflies?"

"Yes, I do," the girl nodded, but wondered why her boyfriend asked the question and tilted her head.

"So, close your eyes for three seconds, and then open them when you're ready?"

Louis hugged his girl as if to prepare to give her a surprise, to confirm that her eyes closed, he snapped his fingers, surrounded by a faint fluorescent light, butterflies sprinkled with scaly powder appeared, like stars falling from the sky to fly around the lover. The girl opened her eyes at the end of the countdown and was stunned by the sight in front of her. Louis smiled lightly and found that the surprise he had prepared had gone very well, embracing his lover even tighter.


End file.
